Domestic Bliss and Pancakes
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: kid fic.  Rated for references to sexual acts!


God help me I don't know what came over me and I wrote kid fic.

* * *

><p>Mike can hear noises in the kitchen, the gentle voices of Harvey, Tessa and Tilly, the sound of the coffee pot gurgling and Harvey's laugh as Tessa says something. Mike stretches, groans as his back pops as he hears a pan clatter into the sink.<p>

God knows how he managed to wrangle a week off work at the same time as Harvey, he thinks Donna might have had something to do with it and he makes a mental note to buy her the biggest bunch of flowers in the entire world when they get back. Jessica had waved them off though, practically pushed them out of the door and Harvey hadn't even waited until Ray had turned on the engine before he had his mouth on Mike's and his hand down Mike's pants. What with work and the girls they had barely had a chance to touch each other for weeks now and Mike had been just as desperate as Harvey.

He hears Harvey laugh again and sits, scrubs a hand over his face. He pulls a shirt over his head, making his way through the holiday home to the kitchen. He stops in the doorway, leans against the jamb and watches Harvey as he spins around the kitchen, plates in hand, looking so strangely at home in a place that Mike wouldn't have guessed he knew his way around before they decided to stop dancing around the sexual tension between them. He drops the plates in front of the girls at the same time as a kiss to their cheeks.

He's let his stubble grow slightly and Tilly mutters darkly about daddy's beard as Mike's palms itch to run over his jaw. Hi's hair is free this morning, it has been all week actually, and its caught the sun slightly too, turning the tips paler and it catches the sun as Harvey walks in front of the big glass doors that lead down to the lake. Mike pushes himself off the door frame and walks into the kitchen. Harvey sends him that smile, the light easy one that reminds Mike exactly why he fell in love with him in the first place, and points another plate at him.

"Sit…eat your breakfast," he snaps with no venom at all, and Mike grins, ruffles Tessa's hair and kisses Tilly's sticky cheek as he sits down in between them. Tilly frowns slightly around a mouthful of pancake and rubs at her cheek and Tessa grins, strawberry jelly already making her hair stick up.

"Morning to you too," he says as Harvey drops a plate of pancakes in front of him. Harvey also drops a kiss to his head, the fingers of his free hand pressing into his neck.

"Morning puppy," he mutters and Mike rolls his eyes at Tilly as Harvey pushes coffee in front of him. Tilly grins but then studies her plate and then Tessa's.

"Daddy…Tessa got more than me," Tilly says indignantly and Harvey looks between the two girls as Tessa glares at her sister.

"Nu-uh, no I didn't," she snaps back.

"Yuh-huh, you did," Tilly says, pointing her fork at her. Mike snatches the item out of her hands before she can do some serious damage with it and leans back slightly, sipping at his coffee as he watches Harvey swoop in and save the day. Like always.

No one would have guessed it, that Harvey Specter was a natural father, given all his ego and bluster, the way he gave the whole "I don't give a shit about anyone" and the "I'm against emotions" had gone out of the window the second the girls had come into their life and Mike still doesn't know how he managed to talk him into it. Somehow he'd broken down Harvey's walls, and then not only had he wormed his way into Harvey's neat existence he'd also bought kids. Harvey's suits were still immaculate but more often there was a crayon in one of the pockets, or a sticker on the lapel that Mike had to remove before they left the car. And his office was decorated in pictures drawn in childish hand with shaky "I love you daddy" written on them in yellow crayon. Jessica had laughed the first time she had seen that one, and Harvey had blushed slightly, but gone on the offensive until she had held her hands up in mock defence. Harvey had got his own back though the next day by bringing in Jessica's own picture from the girls and Mike knew it was in pride of place on the centre of her desk.

Donna had her own picture too, depicting her as an angel with fiery hair and a pale blue dress and Mike had often caught her staring at it, pen clenched between her teeth as she looked fondly at the drawing. She adored the girls to and they adored her too. Aunty Donna, they called her, and the first time Tessa had called her that Donna had got a tear in her eye. Harvey had assured Mike that it had been real (he apparently knew the difference).

"You feel like helping Mike?" Harvey asks, signalling between the two girls, with a frying pan, who were trying to crawl over his lap to get to each other. Mike nods and stands, ignoring the girls he stalks over to Harvey. His jaw is rough under his hands as he cups at Harvey's face and pulls him forward, pressing his lips to Harvey's. The girls immediately stop their bickering and Mike hears the unmistakable sound of a small hand facepalming behind him.

"I love you," he whispers against Harvey's mouth and Harvey's arms pull him closer, mindful of the frying pan in his hands.

"You too kid," Harvey replies before leaning to the side and looking at the girls. Mike turns too and Tessa has her head in her hands and Tilly is grinning.

"Oh you guys," she says dreamily and Tessa raises her head and glares at them.

"It's disgusting," she says and Tilly glares at her, pushing gently at her shoulder.

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"Nu-uh…"

"I thought that was meant to stop them?" Harvey says and Mike shrugs.

"Well I thought getting down on my knees might scar them for life," he says and Harvey growls softly as he pulls him even closer and kisses him hard.

"Shame," Harvey replies, running his free hand up Mike's back and curling it into his hair, "I could do with a blow job."

"Daddy what's a blow job?" Tilly asks suddenly and Mike grins, lets his head fall against Harvey's shoulder and laughs. Harvey tightens his grip against him.

"Uh…something that you will never do…now who wants more pancakes?" he asks, pushing Mike away and waving the frying pan in a flourish that as both girls grinning back at him. Mike feels a warm rush over pleasure at his small (but in his opinion perfect) family.

"Me," shouts Tilly.

"No, me," say Tessa and Mike shuts his eyes as they launch into yet another round of nu-uh, yuh-huh.

"Hey," Harvey says loudly and they both stop immediately, wide innocent eyes staring at him, "if you stop arguing, that daddy," he says pointing the frying pan at Mike, "will take you swimming, whilst this daddy," he says pointing back at himself, "will take a well earned rest," the girls both cock their heads to the side, contemplating the deal and Mike raises an eyebrow at Harvey, who just grins back at him.

"That's slightly one sided," he says and Harvey laughs, "girls," the girls look at Mike, "if you are _really_ good, we'll both take you swimming."

"I like daddy Mike's deal better," Tessa says and Tilly nods.

"Yeah," she agrees and they start chattering about what to take down to the lake with them.

"Sneaky," Harvey says, proudly.

"It stopped them arguing…and I get to see you in swimming trunks. In my mind, it's a win win," he says, tucking his fingers into Harvey's waistband. Harvey's eyes go slightly dark but he smiles easily.

"Aahh puppy, I have taught you well."


End file.
